


I am a diamond

by Jasonhoran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonhoran/pseuds/Jasonhoran
Summary: Steven knows how to atone for his mothers sins, he only hopes pink diamonds secret isn't going to be the death of him.





	1. universe of ash

Chp 1

Steven had kept it together for the gems, but now ruby and sapphire were married bismuth was back and the truth was out. But he was more lost then he had had ever been throughout his entire life.  
Rose quartz was pink diamond, he was so tired of the web of lies his mother had crafted, tired of learning about the lives she had destroyed, lapis jasper bismuth centipeedle, blue diamond and hundreds of other corrupted gems.  
He would need to fix this, the responsibility fell to him now that she was gone, he had the pink diamond gemstone and he knew what it would take to he just hoped he would have the resolve……  
____________________________________________________________________________

Lion and steven appear in the heart of the temple,  
“where is she”  
He asks looking around.   
He spots the gem he is looking for and jumps up grabbing it and floating down holding a familiar jasper gem he leads him out and quickly grabs his bear, Connie's picture and his ukulele pushing them into lion's mane and climbs on his back.   
“Take me to connie's.”  
lion roars forming a portal jumping through it and they appear outside Connie's house Steven jumps off of lion floating in the air near Connie's window knocking on it softly. He hears feet on the floor and hears the window open.  
“Steven?” Connie asks groggily rubbing her eyes.  
“Hey Connie, i'm sorry its so late but this might be the only chance for me to talk to you for a while..”  
Her eyes widen and she pulls him in.   
“Steven whats wrong?”  
“Mom was pink diamond!” He blurts out “What?!” she asks surprised   
“Pearl knew but she couldn't tell me, I..I understand why. Mom ordered her to and she can't disobey a direct order but it still hurts.” tears start to run down his cheeks.   
“Nothing i know is true connie, my entire life has been a lie, the woman i strived to be like never even existed connie.” she pulls the crying boy ino a hug the tears falling on her shoulders.   
“I..Im going to home-world connie.” He says after he calms down a little bit.  
“They deserve to know the truth.”   
“I..I understand Steven, how..How long do you think you'll be gone for?” she asks afraid.  
“I’ll come back as soon as i can connie, i promise you.”  
She pushes him away and slams her lips to his sloppily kissing him. His eyes widen and he starts to kiss her back when she pushes away from him both of them blushing.  
“Wait here.” she runs out of the room and down the stairs returning with stevens mothers sword.   
"If though are to embark on a quest to right a wrong though will need your sword.” he reaches for it his hand touching hers in the process  
“Thankith youith myith jam bud.” He turns walking towards the window and she follows after him. He turns towards her.   
“Good by Connie.”   
He says stepping forward and kissing her again before turning and jumping out the window landing infront of lion and climbing into his main  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Captain Lars sits in the captains seat on his ship, his head falls forward and he yelps as Steven climbs out.   
“Steven?” he asks shaking his head.   
“Its got to be the middle of the night back on earth.what's up?”   
“Lars i need you to trust me.” Steven says seriously  
. “Of course Steven. “Lars says   
“I need you to take me to a gem controlled planet and leave me there.”   
“What!?” lars yells panicking  
” Steven man, that's got to be the stupidest idea ever!”   
“Lars please, i need your help.” Lars stares at him.  
“Please help me. It's the only way.” lars sighs.   
“F...fine steven, whatever it is you're doing i got your back, i owe you for all of the times you saved me anyways.” Lars presses a button.   
“All gems to the bridge.” he says over an intercom  
The offcolors emerge from off deck   
“Steven!” the rutiles exclaimed happily rushing over and hugging him. “Hey guys.” he says hugging them back “Hellooo Stteevveenn.” the big fusion says poking her head up from below deck  
“Steven?!! Are we in danger?!” rhodonite exclaims.  
“No rhodonite, you guys are fine, im here for a different matter. I need a favor from your captain. But it's always good to see you guys  
“Stevens here!” Padsperacha exclaims happily   
“Hi padsperacha.” Steven says.  
“Rutile please set a course for the nearest gem controlled planet.   
“What?” they exclaim.   
“Steven needs to be delivered to a gem controlled planet, and i know it seems crazy, and stupidly dangerous but we all owe him.” they all look at each other before nodding taking their places.  
" Course set captain, the nearest planet is four earth hours away.” “Then let's go. “  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“30 earth minutes until we arrive. Left rhodonite calls out.   
“So steven, what happened back home to make you want to go to a gem controlled world?”  
“I..I learned some new information about my mother and pink diamond and the diamonds deserve to know..”   
"Steven knows something new about pink diamond.” Padsperacha exclaims from besides them and all of the gems turn towards her.   
“Whhaat?!” Rhodonite asks” I..I don't want to talk about it now, ill tell you guys later, is that ok?” “Ooofff ccoouurrssee sstteevveenn.”  
The sun incinerator nears the ground when steven tells them to stop.  
“This is close enough, thank you guys it means a lot to me.” lars and steven walk towards the ramp   
“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks again   
“No but it is something i have to do lars., as soon as i jump you guys need to go. “   
“we owe you so much steven, just promise me you'll be okay”  
“I will be, if this goes the way i hope everything's gonna change. Goodbye for now lars” he says opening the ramp and jumping  
Steven lands on the ground surrounded by surprised gems. “Who are you?” a tall quartz demands and Steven grabs his shirt lifting it.  
“This is the gem of the rebel rose quartz, take me to the diamonds.” The jasper grabs his arm along with a quartz.   
“We should take her to emerald, shell want to see to this personally.”   
“Yea, we don't want to make her mad.” The quartz agrees. And they carry Steven towards a large green ship off in the distance.  
Steven is thrown in front of the emerald after lars.   
“Your that person that was with lars!” She exclaimed standing up.   
“Why are you here, where's my ship?!” She demands.   
“This is the shatterer rose quartz. The quartz says to emerald who turns to her. “What?” She asks  
Steven lifts his shirt.   
“You need to take me to the diamonds. They'll want to deal with me personally.” Steven tells her and a dark grin forms on her face.   
“This'll make up for losing my ship, take her to a cell and stand guard.” She turns to the peridot   
“Set a course for home world now!” “Jasper quartz! If she escapes the diamond will shatter me, but not before i shatter both of you!”   
“Y..yes emerald.” They say dragging Steven off below deck and tossing him into a cell and closing the energy wall behind him.  
“Don't try anything.”  
“Yea or well stop ya.” the other one adds. ‘ I was ready for this.’ steven says pulling his knees up to his chest.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Steven wakes up suddenly when his cell opens “We are here, our ship is docked at the diamonds high court directly.” Emerald says   
. ” We will take you directly to yellow diamond and blue diamond.” she says grinning.  
“You will not attempt escape, do you understand?”   
Steven nods and the door to the prison hall opens and two yellow gems walk in.  
“Don't be insulted that i don't believe you, but i brought insurance.”   
she steps back and gestures for the topazes to fuse, they step forward grabbing Steven and fusing so that only his head and shoulders are outside.   
“The aquamarine i borrowed them from said you would recognize them, and that they new that they couldn't let you get away.”  
“Hello topaz.” Steven says to the fusion earning a sad smile.   
“Let's get this over with.” She says sadly before walking forward towards the diamonds..  
“Your not going to like how this turns out.” Steven tells emerald.  
“Shut up traitor, the only one who will regret anything is Lars after you are shattered and i retrieve my ship!” She yells stepping forward and putting her hand on a panel opening it to see the diamonds on their thrones and their pearls besides them taking notes.   
“WHO DARES!” yellow demands standing up but pausing when they see who the topaz is holding. Her rage turning into a grin   
.”Rose” blue says angrily   
“Congratulations emerald you have done well you will be rewarded for capturing rose.” Yellow says   
“She didn't capture me.” Steven speaks up. “I surrendered.”   
“Why would you do that, you had escaped?” Yellow asks. “Did you feel remorse for shattering her!” blue demands her powers spreading throughout the room making tears form in everyone's eyes.   
Steven closes his eyes.   
“Im sorry topaz. “ He forms his bubble, blowing topaz apart and landing on the floor.   
“No i'm here to finally reveal the truth of what happened to pink diamond.”   
“then tell us.” Blue demands standing up her sorrow giving way to anger.  
“We've been waiting for thousands of years! So just tell us!” she commands using her diamond influence to try and force her to tell the truth.  
“You wouldn't believe me.” He says stealing himself “So poof me,dissipate my form and all your questions will be answered.”  
“I don't know what you're planing rose but do not think i will fall for it.” Yellow says so Steven turns to blue.   
“You want answers so do it! POOF ME!” he yells challengingly at blue while emerald and the topazes stare on in shock at the gem shouting at their diamond.  
“Fine.” Blue says coldly narrowing her eyes. “But you'll wish i had shattered you if this is a lie” she says darkly before throwing her hands out blue beams of energy flying at Steven hitting him in the chest, his screams echo throughout the room for what seems to be forever until a bright light blinds everyone.   
“Blue i think you overdid it.” yellow says rubbing her eyes, gasping as the smoke clears and she sees a very familiar pink gem stone, setting in the center of the room in a pile of ash.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue diamond drops to her knees hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks, a blue aura spread out in every direction blanketing the building and the ones next to it.   
“Oh my stars!” emerald exclaims staring at the pink gemstone. Yellow stairs at it frozen she had blamed herself for pinks death for so long that seeing her gemstone felt like a weight had been lifted. But now grief had given way to confusion, why would pink rebel and leave her position, why would she fake her shattering and put them through this.  
“PINK DIAMOND!” she hears the emerald exclaim and she turns on her and the topazes throwing her hand out yellow energy slamming into them poofing them.   
“Blue..” she calls out tentatively walking over and crouching down on her toes placing a hand on blues shoulder.  
“You couldn't have known.” she says wiping tears from her eyes.   
“No one but pink knew, she asked for this.  
”But her cries yellow.” blue lets out a sob.   
“She was in so much pain, I hurt her blue. I enjoyed hurting her. What if she doesn't reform… what if i killed her?” she says sobbing.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven finds himself floating in a pink expanse”Am i dead?”he asks the void “No steven you just poofed.” a very familiar voice says and he turns seeing his mother. “Pink diamond.” he gasps and a wall forms between them pink looking at it eyes wide,   
“Are you afraid of me?” she asks tearing up  
. “You hurt so many people.” he says shakily. “Pearl, garnet, the rubies ,centipeedle ,every gem on earth, all of your loyal subjects. And even the diamonds, your own sisters how could you do that?!”  
“It was the only way.”she says sadly.  
“NO! It wasn't you're such a liar you cant even tell yourself the truth! Out of everyone, I deserve to be told the truth!” the entire world shakes around them “You left and now i'm stuck taking care of the mess you made, healing the damage you've caused to thousands!”   
“I..i never meant for my problems to fall to you steven.” she hangs her head. “I should have told the gems, should have told the diamonds too.” tears run down her cheeks dropping into the abyss.   
“ I want to go back.” “as a diamond you should be able to reform almost instantly, but you should take the time to change. You're going to have to prove you're place amongst the diamonds or they'll keep you locked up in their palace.”  
“so i can reform.” he says softly relieved.  
“Of course you can.” she says snifeling. “This is your gem, and one day when you're done maturing.. I'll be purged and you'll be the only one in here.”   
“You’ll be dead?”  
“I'm already dead, just a ghost who hasn't passed yet. But from what i've seen in your short existence i know that you'll be so much more than I ever could have hoped to be.” she exclaims wiping the tears from her eyes. “But pearl never taught you about homeworld did she?” steven shakes his head. Curious about what she was getting at. “Ok, sit i'll give you a crash course if you're willing?” she looks at him .  
” Greg taught me that phrase.” she chuckles, “ill share my programing, and a few of my memories with you to make your time on homeworld easier ok?” steven nods hesitantly sitting on the other side of the wall. His eyes flashing pink as new memories and information fills his mind.   
“I've already given you a few bits and pieces, nut anymore would have revealed who I am.” she sniffles tearing up again. “You look so much like me, stars i wish i could have been around to raise you.” she wipes her eyes again   
“it's time for you to go, it would be selfish of me to try to keep you here any longer.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blue sits kneeling on the floor holding stevens gem. “Oh pink, i'm so sorry please reform. I promise no one will ever hurt you again.”   
yellow sits on her throne her head resting on her hand watching them ‘please reform!’ she thinks to herself. ‘ please let her be ok’ she gasps sitting up as the gem starts to glow floating out of blues hand into the air  
“yellow!” blue calls out standing up. “Yes blue, i see it.” she says walking over and watching steven start to reform he lands in a crouch, much taller than he was before 16 feet tall with his curlier hair pink, an angular face like his mother only more masculin, wearing a pink sleeveless top with a black star on it, a pair of black pants with pink thread on the seams and a black and pink cloak . He looks up with eyes befitting of his status, pink diamond eyes to match blue and yellows wincing at the influx of stimuli to his new eyes.   
“Oh pink!” blue exclaims reaching out to hug him when a symboless shield forms between them. “Blue, yellow. We have a lot to talk about.” he says standing up and dispersing his shield.  
“Youre so different.” yellow says staring at him. “Why did you fake your shattering, What's with this new form, and why are you doing a voice?!”   
“Look, i'm not the pink diamond you knew.” Blue stairs at him. “I’d know that gem anywhere.”   
“No. pink diamond became rose quartz. And then rose quartz gave up her gem to create something new. Me” tears pool in the corners of blues eyes.   
“I.. I don't.” she breaks down crying steven wiping his eyes. “Say we believe you, say any of this is true why would you come back now.” yellow asks the tears running down her cheeks mostly blues. “Why turn yourself over than? Why come here?”   
“Because pink was one of you,you deserve to know the truth, she shouldn't have hurt you like she did.” yellow walks over to blue wrapping her arms around her shoulders as she cries.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later after blue had calmed herself down and was sitting in her throne staring at steven. “Do you..do you have any of her memories pin… steven?”   
“Some of them, whatever she decided to share with me.” she leans forward  
“so she's still in their?” she ask hopeful and steven groans   
“Her mind still resides inside of my gem, but mine is the prominent one.” ‘best not to tell her pinks mind is fading. It might break her.’   
Yellow looks at blue and she presses a button.  
“Send in an agate.” she removes her finger “Pink.” she speaks up. “Can you return to your room and give us a moment?” steven nods and a pink agate walks into the room, eyes widening at the sight of steven. She salutes him. “My diamond.” the pink agate says voice shaky.   
“Agate, please lead pink to her room.”   
“Of course.” she says bowing .   
“You will need to lead her.” she adds sounding annoyed “She wont know the way.”   
“Yes my diamond.” she turns to pink. “If.. if you would follow me, my diamond?”   
“Lead the way.” she straightens up wrestling her hands by her side walking towards the door slowly,   
“We will be speaking soon i hope.” he tells the diamonds before turning to follow the agate out of the room and into a hallway.   
“My diamond there's a warpad at the end of this hallway should be able to take to your portion of the palace.” she tells him happily “We've all been keeping your palace in tip top condition in your honor but now you're back, and with a brand new form too.” she smiles again turning to walk backwards. “The future looks brighter than it has in thousands of years.” her eyes widen. “Not that yellow diamond blue diamond ,and white diamond are incompitant but you will always hold my loyalty.” steven stays quiet feeling extremely awkward towards this gem he towered over. They reach the warpad and steven steps onto it after herentering the warpstreme reaching the palace.  
“That was faster than the warp pads on earth.”   
“Oh yes, warpad technology has been updated and improved many times over the last five thousand years, along with all of homeworlds technology.”   
“Pink agat can yo…” he pauses. “No, you will bring me a gem capable of bringing me up to date on homeworlds technological advancements preferably a peridot from facet-2f5l cut 8xh or 8xf if you can find them.” pink agate grins at him acting like a proper diamond.  
“I can find the way from here you can start at once.” he tells her and she nods warping away as soon as he steps off of the warpad he follows the hallway the room opening up to reveal a large pink throne at the end of the massive room.   
“Pinks court?” he murmurs walking over and sitting against the side of the throne resting his head against it staring at the roof.   
“Pinks crash course really helped.” he says softly tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “The first time I actually get to meet my mother and im to scared to actually do anything.” he slammed his fist into the side cracking the throne. Not needing to hold back his strength when alone “Why does this all have to be so complicated, the diamonds are a family how could she have done that.” he slammed his fist against it again pink energy blowing the arm off of the throne he closes his eyes tight. He always put everyone first, sacrificing himself to help the diamonds, hiding how much this all hurt him. Maybe this is how he broke crushed by his emotions alone on a planet that wasn't his home.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the warpad down the hall is completely missed by steven until he hears the sound of two sets of two people gasping in surprise at the sight of pink diamond sitting against the side of her cracked throne staring out over homeworld.   
“My diamond.” the pink agate announces herself saluting.   
“I have brought you one of the peridots you have asked for, my diamond.” she says gesturing over to a gem very similar to his friend when he first saw her with darker green skin, and no glasses, and a gem on her chest   
”P...Pink diamond!” she yells out standing straight and saluting steven takes a breath standing.  
“Pink agate, you can return to your duties. Ill summon you when i need you, that will be all.” she salutes him.   
“Yes my diamond.” she says turning and walking back towards the warpad   
“Peridot, im 5000 years behind on affairs of the gem empire in my absence, I want you to help me catch up.” her eyes shine as she looks up at him.   
“Yes my diamond, i would be honoured.”   
“That's good, peridot facet 2f5l cut 5xg has helped me a great deal, I trust you will do the same.” he tells her and his eyes widen.   
“She's not a traitor?” “Well..” he says grinning. “She did call yellow diamond a clod to her face.”   
“Sh..she did?” “Yep, and she joined a band of traitorous rebels consisting of a fusion of love a terrifying renegade pearl, a small amazing amythest, and peridot who lost her limb enhancors and discovered she has power over metal.” Peridot stares at him. “Rebels like that exist?” “Yes, infact the crystal gems where founded by pink diamond herself disguised as a rose quartz and her pearl companion.” Peridot looks at him, truly looks at him   
“Your, your coloring is different, and you talk about pink diamond like you're not actually her.”   
“No im her son. A son is like a creation using yourself as the kindergarten, I got her gem, and now i have some of her memories but im not actually her.” Peridot holds out her arm.  
“May i?” steven nods curious. As a green light scans him twice and then her fingers turn into a screen.   
“Your bodies so strange.” she mutters.  
”I'm one of a kind ,It's doubtful anyone but a diamond could manage the 9 months of shapeshifting required to grow a human hybrid.”   
“9 months? It took you only nine months to emerge,amazing?” she says typing something into her arm.  
“It's not really the same thing, i did not form fully grown, actually i was still growing. Humans usually stop growing at 21, im 15.”   
“15! I'm only 300 and that's still considered young!” she exclaims. Before standing up straight and saluting him.  
“I will serve you to the best of my ability my diamond, and i will keep your confidence on the matter of your new state. And I will do my utmost to help you take your place amongst the authority.” he smiles softly  
“Thank you peridot.” he says and she smiles broadly.  
“Will you be able to begin now?”   
“Yes my diamond.” “Upon you leaving for your first colony the second era of our empire began,and after her apparent false shattering an ere of depleted resource began, gems weren't coming out as strong as they once did and an era of technological advancement began to compensate for the loss of capability.”   
“That makes sense, so do your limb enhancers have the same capabilities as 5xgs? She was able to hold off 3 era 1 gems at once.”   
“Mostly, we tinker with them my diamond. Some capabilities may be different.” she looks around the room eyes resting on the shattered throne. “Would you like me to call in bismuth's my diamond, you're throne needs repairs, and it may need to be upgraded the tech in it is 6000 years old, if it's not too forward i would suggest having it completely rebuilt to more modern standards..” he hmms   
“yes, that sounds amazing peridot. I am going to be here for a long time and as a diamond i need a proper throne to rule over my court.`` Peridot nods.   
“Normally a pearl would take care of this, but I can put in a request for a bismuth.”   
“Peridot why don't you and your sisters design it, i'm sure you can come up with something truly spectacular for me.” she stares up at him stars in her eyes.  
“Yes my diamond, it will be the most spectacular throne ever made.” she stands there seemingly waiting for something.   
“Oh that will be all, thank you peridot.” he claps his hands.   
“Come back tomorrow to continue our lessons if you would.”   
“of course my diamond.” she says saluting again before turning and walking towards the warpad leaving him alone once more. “I like her” he says turning towards the old pink throne. “Pink diamonds throne, or I suppose my throne for now.” he says finally sitting in it placing his hand in the non shattered screen and chokes. “2 million missed messages?” he asks groaning. “It's been a long time hasn't it?” he mutters 5000 years was a long time, especially for a 15 year old  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven had read through a few dozen messages, luckily pink had given him complete comprehension of the gem language his throne was aperintly hooked into the dymonds networks and still received general updates and progress reports. Steven looks up as the warpad activates to see blue and yellow diamond walking in blue with her hands tucked into her sleeves.   
“Pink.” yellow says refusing to call him steven  
”we have come to an understanding. Homeworld needs you here, it needs all of its rulers to return to its former glory.” She says looking truly excited for the future.  
“What do you think blue?” steven asks standing and blue steps forward kneeling to his level “I know you're not the same as you once were, and I am trying to understand but im so happy to have her back in any way.” she pulls her hand from her sleeve holding a rounded pink gem.   
“And i brought you a gift. If you are to rule over your court properly you will need a pearl. This is one of the newest, created around the time of your return.” blue says grinning happily.   
“Yes pink, since you're old pearl vanished we brought you a new one, a good pearl will help you get settled. And you having help might keep blue from moping around..”  
“You're right, its like you said. ‘What's the use of feeling blue right?” yellow looks at him.   
“How do you know that phrase?”   
“I was in the room with you at the zoo.” he admits.   
“Why didn't you tell us then?” she asks incredulously. “I didn't know ,this is all new to me, all my life i was told that i was the son of a rose quartz who rebelled, I only learned the truth a few days ago. So much has changed in my life so suddenly im as lost as you are.” he sighs.   
“I would like the emerald who brought me here, she will be able to help me retrieve my items.’’   
“How could a failure help you, she couldn't even catch a band of offcolors and a human.” “Those ‘off colors’ and that human protected me from your drones” he counters.   
“They served a purpose even if it wasn't the one they were made for. The rutile function as the perfect team, forced to move as one,the rhodonite has the battle prowess of a ruby complimented by the mind of a pearl, and the padparadscha sapphire receives visions of the past allowing them to have complete understanding of the situation they're in. and I couldn't fathom the knowledge a 6 gem fusion must possess.” blue and yellow share a look of disgust at such a large fusion.  
“What you say is wrong i consider different, not useless just possessing a different value.”   
“You can have your emerald, but you need to be mindful of what white could hear.” she chides him  
“And especially without your court.”   
“I've actually put some thought into that, I would like to retrieve the quartzes from the zoo and unbubble the rose quartz gems.” She says earning a gasp from blue and a grin from yellow.   
“But.” blue starts only for yellow to cut her off.  
“No she's right, the roses committed nothing wrong, and where bubbled for a false crime.” Yellow turns to her pearl  
“Send word that the quartzes from earth are to be recalled, and that the bubbled rose quartzes are to be brought here.” she commands and yellow pearl activates here screens writing out her diamonds command and yellow kneels to stevens level looking him in the eye.   
“You need to work with us, somethings changed in you and were ...worried for you. We thought we lost you.” she says voice finally breaking. “It's so nice to have you back, things feel right for the first time in milnium.” she tells him suddenly reaching out and pulling him into a hug.   
“I'm so sorry pink, I never should have sent you to earth you weren't ready to go alone.”   
“You still don't get it” steven sighs.   
“I was too optimistic of course you don't understand.” yellow pushes him back. “Then explain it to me again pink, i was their when you emerged. Just because you don't have all of your memories doesn't mean I don't know you.”  
“Drastic measures.” steven mutters digging his nails into his palms breaking the simulated skin.   
“She's gone, her mind is being purged from the gem more and more over time and one day ill be all that's left of her. Pink diamond shaped shifted human reproductive organs and bred with a human male, the someone you took from earth blue and nine months later she disappeared and i came into existence half gem and half organic.”   
“That ash.” blue says sounding horrified.  
“Pink cared so much for you and i turned you to ash,she gave up her form for you and i enjoyed hurting you.”   
“I tried to warn you, take the time you need, these feelings are likely hard for immortal gems to comprehend. “  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The diamonds had retreated from his presence, needing time. But they had left him their pearls to help with the messages.   
“Did they poof her?” he asks staring at the pink pearl in his hand.   
“All pearls are destabilized at emergence to allow for customization to their owners preferences.” yellow pearl says as if it is a common fact as she sorts through message after message blue pearl standing by where the second screen would have been. The gem in his hand starts to glow a clamshell forming around it.   
“Please state your name.”  
“Steven universe.”   
“And please state your customization preference.”   
“surprise me.” he tells it. And the silhouette of a gem starts to form a dark pink skinned pearl landing in front of him. He takes in her appearance curly shoulder-length light pink hair, dark pink ballet shoes a sleeveless top with a high neck a pink diamond on the chest with a cut out for a navel gem ,and knee length pants with pink diamond like frills at the hip.  
“How do you do my steven universe thank you for bringing me into the world.” she sings   
“I'll be at your eternal service welcome to your new pearl.”   
“Shorter than average.” yellow pearl notes with disdain.   
“Don't worry pearl, i think you're pearfect.” and she smiles softly.  
“Just like pink diamond.” blue pearl says softly and steven grins at her a dark blue blush dusting her cheeks.   
“Finally someone gets it.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yellow and blue sit in yellows sauna. :  
”I know you're sad blue, but you need to set an example now more than ever, you should return and put your court in order, possible start a new colony there are many ready planets.” she says just too forcefully and blue takes a deep breath wiping her eyes.  
“Yes, homeworld needs me. You've been right all along i need to be a proper leader, i'll lead the colonization from the planets moon, it will help me clear my head. Sort myself out.”


	4. Chapter 4

Steven watches blues arm rise leaving the planet his hands behind his back. He turns to see Yellows yellow pearl standing waiting patiently.

"Yes pearl?" "Yellow diamond requests your presence,"

"Blue pink you can stay here, yellow lead the way." he claps his hands and she starts walking opening doors for steven the faces on the walls staring at him as he walks down the hall being led to a big yellow door opening to reveal yellow in a sauna

"Thank you pearl." he says walking into the room ."Hello yellow, is this new?" he asks looking around the sauna. "Only a few thousand years old." "Are blue and white joining us?" he asks and yellow laughs. "Oh that's rich, blues off world and white never leaves her head. Not since era 2 started and you left." he hops up sitting on the ledge. "Where did blue go?" he asks.

"She's decided to start a new colony, hoping it will help her clear her head. Ist about time too"

"and this planet she plans to destroy, is it inhabited?" he asks already knowing the answer

"the main population of the planet is only as smart as you're humans, blue will have no trouble."

"Well see." he says sitting back against the wall.

"This is nice."

"Yes it is, and with you back hopefully we can begin producing our better gems again soon."

he just hmms a plan coming together in his head

"As a diamond my hand print should open any door right, pink wasn't coded out of the system?"

"you have access to everything pink, you're a diamond. " she says as if it's common knowledge. A tone sounding. "Excuse me." she says, focusing , the liquid on her body sliding down onto the floor, Steven following her lead not wanting to spawn any sentient life while walking out.

"I'll be in touch… it's good to have you back." she says before walking out Steven sees yellow pearl waiting for him by the door. "I need to make a quick pitstop in my room." he says picking up pearl in his palm walking quickly.

"Can you pull up where Blue diamond is headed?"

"From your throne yes my diamond."

"Do that when we get there then." he says, the doors reacting to him even without him having to touch them until he reaches his room setting down pearl walking over to the window scanning the buildings looking for anything resembling a hanger, his eyes spotting a white hand ship. Turning around.

"Have you found it?" he asks yellow and she nods spinning the screen for steven to see Steven memorizing the numbers and doing the math on how long it would take blue to finish the moon spire and make planet fall giving himself around 3 days.

"I'm going up to my room, thanks for the help." he tells them, walking away leaving the 3 pearls in the throne room and making his way up to the room pink had shown him.

"Pebbles?" he calls and the walls and floors open up revealing the little pebbles.

"Pinks back!" they cheer starting to climb up his legs.

"I need a place to lie down and a pedestal" he says laughing with them and spitting one of them out along with a little house

. "And please stay out of my mouth." he adds watching as they start to put together a pedestal Steven walking over to the wall opening it up and walking to a desk with a large mirror taking in his face, so much like his mothers. reaching into his pocket and pulling out the emerald gemstone setting it down leaning forward to get a good look at himself, at how he is now.

"Now i look the part." he says softly knowing this wouldn't help him convince people of him not being his mother. Or was he at this point, with the memories she had given him floating around in his head

"Ok, i can manage." he stands grabbing the gem walking back out into the main room finding a large lounging chair, and a pink ornate pedestal with a pillow on top, he sets emerald down laying on the bed closing his eyes and reaching out for emerald with his mind.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven finds himself inside of a green expanse, a ball of bright green light resting in the middle.

"Emerald, I need you to reform."

"Who are you?" she asks her voice distant.

"Im Steven, the new pink diamond."

"Steven….Lars's Steven?!"

"Yes, Captain Lars's Steven. I need to know how you keep tracking the ship."

"scan… The engines give off a traceable energy."

"Show me, we're in your mind."

A set of codes appeared around him and he memorized them.

"Thank you emerald, yellow has gifted you to me so re brand accordingly."

He pulls away from her mind standing from the newly made bed pulling emeralds gem from the pedestal and heading downstairs back into his throne room..

"Pearls were going on a little field trip"

"Yes my diamond."

he picks blue and yellow up setting them one on each shoulder and pink in his hand heading towards the warp pad warping away appearing in a hangar filled with nephrites and peridots finding row after row of white ships.

Finding one like the one that aquamarine used walking towards it everyone moving out of his way with wide eyes saluting

"I'm taking this ship, and you're not going to report it for four days if any of your superiors ask questions poof them and hide their gem until the time's up."

They nod awed at his very presence.

"Good, that will be all." he claps his hands, sending them on their way and stepping up into the ship, the lights turning on.

He sets the pearl down.

"Pearl, you have the coordinates." he gestures to the captain's seat, Yellow pearl walking over her head held high.

"Yes my diamond. She says moving to the pilot's seat putting in the coordinates , a planet appearing on the screen.

"Good, now make the ship pink, we need to make a good first impression."

"Yes my diamond." She presses a few buttons and Steven can assume that the ships color has shifted from its standing white to pink.

"Alright pearls, get us in the air." The ship takes off and Steven moves to a screen putting in the scan parameters that the emerald had given him. A blip popping up on the map.

"There, that's our first stop."  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Stevens' ship comes out of warp above a gem controlled planet.

"Knowing Lars they've landed to refuel, land at the refueling station on this colony pearl."

He opens the door staring at the planet, seeing for himself in person what his people would do to every planet in the universe if left unimpeded.

"We've found it." he hears. "Take us there" he shuts the door as the ship moves touching down on the planet the audio blazing to life

"Identify yourself or be destroyed!" a voice says and Steven opens the door stepping out to see a quartz battalion running over freezing up at the sight of him.

"You're going to destroy me?" he asks and they stare wide eyed.

"T..that was our agate, my diamond."

"Bring her to me then," he turns scanning the shipyard spying the sun incinerator.

He claps and they run off, Steven making his way towards the sun incinerator pausing in front of the door deciding how to go about contacting lars. He knocks on the door in a very human way hearing screaming from inside. The door opens to Lars who goes to say something, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping as he looks up into Steven's diamond eyes.

"Hello, captain Lars." he says stepping inside of the ship.

"W..we're refueling!" he yells trying to recover the situation.

"You were in home-world's airspace earlier, you hail from earth yes? Beach city Delmarva?" he can hear Lars gulp.

"H..How could you know that?"

"Because Lars, i'm Steven universe." he grins and Lars chokes.

"Oh!" he hears from below deck.

"STEVENS A DIAMOND NOW?!" padparadscha yells from below deck hearing screams of disbelief.

"STEVEN!? You scared me half to death!" lars yells at him.

"Yea, that was kind of the point." he chuckles as Lars punches him in the side.

"What happened to you?!" he gestures to him.

"You weren't like this when we dropped you off."

"It's actually similar to what happened to you, except this body is new."

"That's awful! I'm sorry for leaving you. God i still a fuck up."

"Lars, this was the plan from the beginning. Give myself over to the diamonds and tell them the truth. And now i'm a diamond and i can fix things."

"It was a fucking stupid plan, i trusted that you'd be able to do this because i believe in you but if id know it'd kill you id have stopped you."

"I'm not here to be lectured, I just came to let you know that the path to earth should be cleared now. And emerald is off the board." he reaches into his pocket holding up her gem hearing a gasp he looks over to see the off colors peaking all but padparadscha ducking down a red hand flying up to pull her down as she gasps delayed at emeralds gem.

"I don't have long here, I need to go to the colony blue diamond is starting and stop her, padsperacha, rutile twins, fluorite, and rodonite. It's good to see you again."

He spins on his heel to leave when the twins pop up.

"It's good to see you too…." They say unsure. They had liked Steven but were obviously worried about a diamonds presence.

"You don't need to worry, i won't hurt you." he hears footsteps turning to see a pink agate approaching tears forming in her eyes as she approaches. "M...My diamond?" she asks hopefully.

"You knew pink diamond."

"I was made in the home-world kindergarten to control your earth made quartz's."

"Then why is that blue agate in charge of them?"

"Blue diamond wanted them to be under her agate, I was unproven."

"Hmm, the agate spots the rutiles peeking back up and gags, what is that, quartz's grab it. "

"Don't move." his voice is cold and commanding.

"As of this moment you've lost your squadron, go to my palace on home-world and wait." he tells him and she nods not willing to argue saluting and going to leave

"How long ago were you made?" he asks the quartz's.

"16,000 years."

"The oldest quartz I've met was an earth jasper. Only 6000 years old, pearl was much older than that. This ship is to be refilled and sent on its way. Captain lars and the off-colors have authorization by my order to leave."

"Yes my diamond."

"Good, my ship is the pink one. See to it i get a crate of destabilizers." he claps and they take off to follow his orders.

"Wow." Lars says whistling.

"Steven saves us!" padsperacha yells.

"Stevens is still on our side." "I knew it!"

"Thank you rutiles." he smiles at them.

"i'm coming with you." lars says determined.

"What?" rhodonite yelps.

"You guys can take the ship and go to earth, I'm going with Steven to wherever he's going."

"Lars, you don't want to come with me, i'm going to stand against the diamonds head on."

"I'm not leaving your side steven, I know you'd do the same."

"I would like to help the pink Steven." Padsperacha says popping up from below deck

"WHAT?!" Rhodonite screeches.

"Ii amm wiithh ccaappttaaiinn llaarrss."

"Us two." the Rutiles say in unison

"THIS IS AN AWFUL IDEA!"

"But it can do so much good a second voice from inside of rhodonite speaks up.

"You're right" a soft voice speaks up and rhodonite sighs together again.

"Were in."

"I..I really appreciate it guys,"

Lars walks up to Steven pressing a palm to his chest. And Steven wipes a tear from his eye.

"Alright, we'll take the star skipper, it's faster than my ship anyways. I need to get the pearls, and the crate, I'll be quick." he turns on his heel walking down the entryway making his way towards his ship, a amethyst fusion carrying a crate on her shoulder Steven walks over.

"Thank you." he tells her Taking the box onto his shoulder, leaving her wide eyed as he walks into the ship.

"We're switching ships' pearls. Some ground rules you are to say nothing bad about the off colors, don't recoil, do not make them feel bad. Understand." they nod following after him as he turns again walking the pearls following behind him across the hanger and back into the sun incinerator setting the green crate down with a thiud and pressing a palm to the top the sides disappearing multiple racks of destabilizes appearing.

"Are those the things you made me take my pants off for?"

"If you press this against a gem's body they'll poof, everyone should take one i plan on giving them to the planet's inhabitants."

"Yea good looking out." lars says walking over

"Come on off colors, grab yourselves one." he says and they hesitantly come up from below deck

The pearls gasping in unison.

"Pearls." he chides

"They all straighten up diamond saluting him and he groans

"I owe the off colors a lot, take that into consideration."

"Yes my diamond."

The off colors hesitantly take the destabilizes Steven grabbing one and walking over to padparadscha handing it to her.

"Pink pearl, give captain Lars the planets coordinates"

"Yes my diamond." Steven walks and sits against the wall pausing.

"Is the ship functioning, I know last time it had taken a few hits."

"Most of the systems are functional, we could use some work but you seem to be in a hurry."

"Alright, are we refueled"

"Yep." lars sits down in his chair

The ramp pulling back into the ship and the door shutting. The ship taking off into the sky.


End file.
